Ikodami oppisite universe
by Die Screaming Black Parade
Summary: What if Imadoki was flipped? Koki's the new student, not Tanpopo? Tanpopo is the most Popular girl in school? Where do Aoi, Tsuki, and Arisa fit in? [oneshot]


_Disclaimer: I don't own Imadoki (nowadays)._

Ok, this is my 3 rd fanfic. NO FLAMES.! I hope you like it.

_Summary: What if Imadoki was flipped? For instance, Tanpopo's Parents own the school, And Koki's parents are dead and he lives in a little condo while his Grandparents live in another city? Koki's the new student, not Tanpopo? Tanpopo is the most Popular girl in school? Where do Aoi, Tsuki, and Arisa fit in?_

Descriptions:

Tanpopo Yamazaki

The most Popular girl in school.

Every guy falls for her.

Parents own the school.

Lots of 'friends'.

Loves Flowers and plants.

Koki Kugyo

New student.

Falls in love with Tanpopo.

Aoi's best friend.

Loves plants.

Parents are dead.

Lives alone.

(I will be adding 1-2 Descriptions of people before some chapters)

**Meio High:**

**Opposite universe.**

**Chapter 1.**

(Koki-Pov)

Today was going to be my first day of school. I couldn't wait, so I went to school early, only to find someone watering plants on the campus. It was a girl, uniformed, none the less. She looked about my age. I swear she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Her Golden blonde hair hung before her, shoulders never touching the ends of it. I could feel my heart skip a beat when she turned around and stared directly into my eyes. I swear if she would have never talked I would have hugged her.

I guess when I was seeing her water the plants I walked closer to her, for I was only inches away from her now. Of course I was taller than her. It would only make sense if I was.

"Hi?" she said, staring directly at my eyes. Hers where blue, picture scarred into my brain.

"Oh, h-hi." I muttered. Barely allowing words to escape from my mouth. "I'm new here"

"Oh, awesome. I hope you like it here. Tanpopo."She reached out her hand. I shook it.

"Yes, that is what your planting."

"No, that's my name. Tanpopo." I was embarrassed. "Whats yours?"

"Koki" I said leaning closer to look at her eyes better.

She started to back up, I guess I was closer to her than I thought. Just then, she tripped backwards. I reached to stop her from falling, but only succeeded in making myself fall with her. We landed together, on the cold and wet soil. Her underneath me, waiting for me to get up. I looked up to see her face inches, No, centimeters away.

So, I kissed her. I don't know why I did. But after I got up and ran, leaving her behind, probably as shocked as I was.

-TktkTKtkTKtkTKtkTKtkTKtkTKtkTKtkTKtk-

(Tanpopo-Pov)

He kissed me. Like it was nothing. Like if he kissed me we would fall in love. But the funny part is that I have never been in 'love'. But, the moment our lips met, I felt something. Something strong. I want to feel it again. But, I have to keep my love a secret. He probably kissed me on accident. But then why did he run?

"Hey, WAIT!" I screamed. No answer. He's long gone. Dammit.

Why would I chase after him? '_Cause you in love. You know it._ No, I'm not. Shut up. _no. you know its true._ It's NOT! Slowly the voice faded. Another voice formed.

"Tanpopo!" I turned only to find Arisa standing above me."Hey, Tanpopo. Whats up?"

"Nothing." I go up from the floor.

"Who were you screaming wait to? It was Aoi, huh?" she nudged me. Everyone thinks I should be with Aoi. But he loves Tsuki. I know it.

"No. Not Aoi. He hasn't shown up yet."

"Hmm. Then who?"

"Nobody. You were hearing things."

"I could have sworn-"

"YOU WERE HEARING THINGS!" I didn't mean to yell. It just came out. I felt bad. "I'm sorry Arisa. Just stressed."

"Oh. No. It's ok." She smiled. "Lets go inside."

"No, I think I'll wait for Tsuki."

"Ok, me too."

We waited the whole length of 2 minutes before Tsuki arrived. "Who is it?" she whispered to me silently. Arisa didn't hear her.

"What are yo talking about?" I acted surprised. Bad actress.

"The guy. You like? Who is it?"

"No one."

"I'll find out." She winked. Shit.

(During lunch. Koki's POV)

I saw her. She was standing in one of those lopsided circles teens make. I saw her. And wanted her. I stared. She caught me. I dreamed. She walked up.

"Hi." She said. It melted me inside. "Koki, correct?" Sweet voice. Like candy.

"Y-yes." I some how managed to stammer out of my mouth. "Hi, Tanpopo." her friends looked curiously at me. Like I was a unsolvable puzzle. "How are you?" I talked like I knew her. Ha.

"Good. We need to talk." Her words thick and serious.

"Ok." I scooted over on the bench and she whispered something to her friends. She sat down. Our legs touched for a brief second. A chill went up my spine "what about?"

"You." It was clear she knew what she was saying.

"About me?" Damn. I could feel something build up inside. It was big.

"Yes, you. Why did you umm-" Sh hesitated. Did she want to ask? "-did you mean to kiss me? I mean, earlier."

What th hell was I supposed to say? No? Would sh get mad if I said yes? "Why?"

Stupid question.

"Oh, because you, you, ran off." Good point.

"If I say yes, would you get mad?" Damn. Shouldn't have said that.

"No, would you get mad if I did this?" She kissed me.

(Tanpopo's POV)

I kissed him. I know he meant to kiss me. I just KNOW it. I could feel people watching us. 'Who is he?' the girls would say. 'Why does the new kid get her' the guys would weep.

Me and Him. JUST Me and him. No one else. No one.

Love does its best.


End file.
